


Motherfucking Miracles

by ascatman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M, Tentabulges, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius needs Gamzee to command him and Gamzee is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherfucking Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> A literate "reads like a fanfiction" RP between Kitty and Theresa

Gamzee Makara is currently sitting in his hive doing pretty much nothing. He's chilling in his motherfucking pile of horns and dipping his fingers into one of his delicious pies to taste it. It tastes pretty fucking good so he keeps eating it, letting out a laugh every time one of his movements causes a horn to squeak. It really doesn't take much to keep this troll from being bored.

Equius Zahhak, on the other hand, has just burst through Gamzee's front door, sweating like crazy. He throws himself at Gamzee's feet and begins sobbing and begging for orders, _any_ orders, I'll do anything you say if you'll just give me the order. His shirt is nowhere to be seen, his shorts are conspicuously open, and even his broken sunglasses sit askew on his nose.

Gamzee's eyes go wide and he jumps as his door is flung open, causing multiple squeaks from the pile of horns he's sitting in. He sits up and cocks his head to the side, grinning lazily down at Equius. “Whoa, hey, it's you. What d'you want, Equibro? Want me to lay down some mad motherfucking orders all on you? Tell a motherfucker what to do and shit?” Gamzee is definitely used to this by now, Equius seems to always be asking him to order him around, though this is the first time he's ever burst into his hive like this. Gamzee figures it's all just some ridiculous game.

“ _Yes,_ ” Equius moans, and he grabs Gamzee's leg to pull himself to his feet, then throws himself into the other troll's lap. “I—I assure you, Gamzee, I've been a terribly unsavory troll and I need you to discipline me in the worst way.” He grinds his hips down against Gamzee's thigh in what he thinks is a subtle manner. 

“Well motherfucking shit, son,” Gamzee laughs, pushing Equius off of him as he stands up. He crosses his arms and grins down at the larger troll. “Alright now listen up, motherfucker.” He moves his hands to his hips and stands up straight, absolutely towering over Equius. “First up I order you to...” He taps his chin in thought and glances around before his eyes land on a stray bottle of Faygo. “Ooh okay, I order you to get your motherfucking drink on.” Gamzee points at the Faygo with a grin. “Put that motherfucking miracle in your motherfucking protein chute.”

Equius lets out a soft moan and he grabs the bottle, fumbling with the cap for a moment before putting it to his lips and chugging the entire bottle in one go. He wipes his mouth off and tosses the empty bottle aside. “Now what?” he murmurs, his voice thick with anticipation. “Anything.” Sweat pours down his body and he doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's palming himself furiously.

“Shit, motherfucker.” Gamzee raises an eyebrow as he notices Equius palming his bulge, but his grin doesn't falter. “If I didn't fucking know any better I'd think you were all getting your freak on from this.” He laughs and crosses his arms again. “It's like, shit motherfucker, if it's all like that, why don't you just suck my bulge or some shit.”

Equius' eyes fly open wide and he scrambles over to kneel at Gamzee's feet. “Is—is that an order, sir?” he asks breathlessly, his hopeful expression unmistakable. 

Gamzee snickers at being called sir before he realizes that Equius is being serious and his grin falters slightly. “Oh fuck, Equibro, you ain't shitting me, are you?” He thinks about what to do next for approximately 3 seconds before he's reaching down to grip Equius' unbroken horn and pulling him up so his face is level with his crotch. “Damn right it's a motherfucking order. Work some motherfucking miracles on this shit.”

Equius doesn't hesitate even for a second, yanking Gamzee's pants down and grabbing hold of his bulge, giving it a few good strokes before taking it into his mouth with an audible moan. He grabs Gamzee's ass with both hands as he slowly takes his length into his mouth, sucking and licking desperately. He feels as if he's about to cum in his pants, but he forces himself to hold it in, and this causes him to sweat even more.

“O-Oh, fuck,” Gamzee gasps, his hands instantly tangling in the larger troll's long hair as his bulge reacts to the stimulation, twining itself around Equius' tongue before attempting to wriggle down his throat. “I motherfucking order you to all take it all the way,” he commands, his voice deep with arousal and need and this primal urge to grab Equius by the horns and all out face fuck him. Luckily for Equius, Gamzee manages to control that urge.

Equius obeys eagerly, swallowing down Gamzee's bulge and moving his head up and down with a moan. He thrusts a finger into Gamzee's ass, then another, moving them quickly and stroking his prostate. His clothes are soaked with sweat now, and he's physically holding in his orgasm—and Gamzee hasn't even touched him.

Gamzee cries out at the sudden unexpected penetration and his grip on Equius' hair tightens, as his bulge writhes in the tight heat of that throat. He's getting close, but dammit he's not ready for this to end yet, so he reluctantly releases his hold on the other troll's hair and pulls away from him. “Shit, that's some motherfucking throat you got there.” He makes a face like he's thinking as he tries to decide what to do next. Finally the motherfucking greatest idea comes to him and he grins down at Equius, stroking his bulge absentmindedly, coating his hand with transparent purple lubricant. “How 'bout we take a look at that motherfucking ass?” He points at the ground. “Get all down, motherfucker.”

Equius whines in disappointment as Gamzee pulls away, but he quickly obeys, stripping off his shorts and stockings before bending over, exposing himself to Gamzee. “W-what do you have planned?” he manages to blurt out, his voice thick with arousal. “Do you have any more orders for me?”

Gamzee grabs one of his pie tins, full to the brim with sopor slime, and he gets down behind Equius, pushing the other troll's legs far apart. “Yeah, stay all still, we're gonna have a motherfucking painting party.” He dips a few fingers into the slime and brings them up to Equius' ass, drawing intricate little swirly patterns all over it and topping it off with a large 'HoNk :o)' on his lower back. “Motherfucking beautiful masterpiece, my brother,” he murmurs, admiring his own handiwork.

Equius shivers as Gamzee's finger runs all over his lower body, and he thrusts back into the touch with a whine every time it nears his entrance. “P-please, aren't you going to touch me...sir?” he mumbles, his cheeks flushed bright blue as his bulge writhes and strains against the air, begging for release. “I—I mean, if you see fit to...”

Gamzee dips his fingers back into the slime, coating them thoroughly before bringing two of them to Equius' entrance and thrusting them both inside with no warning. “Damn, brother, you need to motherfucking loosen up,” he remarks, spreading his fingers and curling them inside Equius, running them all across the larger troll's inner walls.

Equius gasps and lets out a pitiful whine as Gamzee's fingers explore his ass, and he thrusts back eagerly, trying his best to follow orders and relax, but it's so _difficult_ when Gamzee's fingertips are brushing against his prostate like that. “More, please,” he moans, and he's practically on his hands and knees in a goddamn _puddle_ now.

Gamzee thrusts his fingers a few times before quickly removing them. “All in motherfucking due time,” he murmurs. “First I got a little motherfucking _experiment_ I wanna try.” He stands up and grabs a bottle of grape Faygo and opens it, taking a small gulp of that motherfucking miracle elixir before kicking Equius onto his back. He gets down between the larger troll's legs and shoves the mouth of the bottle into his ass. “C'mon and get those legs all up in the motherfucking air for me.”

“D-do what?” Equius squeaks, and he wonders if maybe they've taken this a bit too far, but he really can't stand the thought of disobeying orders, so he obeys, lifting his legs up and tucking his hands beneath his knees to hold them in the air. “I-is this quite satisfactory?” he mumbles, and he must look ridiculous right now but he can't find it in him to care.

Gamzee sits back with a satisfied look on his face and presses a finger to the bottom of the bottle, pushing it in as far as it would go, which wasn't really much further. “Yeah, man, this is perfect. Absolutely motherfucking perfect.” He reaches a hand down to absentmindedly play with his bulge, giving a tiny little gasp as the tendril wraps around his wrist and he gives it a small squeeze in response. “Alright, listen up, Equibro, here's your next order.” He tips the bottle up just a bit, making sure it's sticking up straight before continuing with a grin. “Drink up, motherfucker.”

Equius is confused for a split second, but he quickly realizes what's going on as the sugary liquid pours into him. “G-Gamzee, I don't think this is such a...” he begins, then cuts off, because he shouldn't be questioning orders. Then again...if he does, Gamzee might punish him. “I don't think this is a good idea,” he finishes with a nod, and clears his throat. “Not at all.”

“Oh shit, brother, I _know_ you're not all fucking questioning me right now,” Gamzee growls, though he still has a grin on his face. “Now you're gonna drink this whole motherfucking bottle right up or we're gonna have a problem.” He taps the bottle for emphasis, then brings his hand down to run a finger quickly up the length of Equius' bulge. “And I motherfucking _promise_ I won't give little Equibro here any attention.”

Equius lets out a desperate whine as he arches into Gamzee's touch, and, well, he does want to be punished, but not _that_ way. So he lifts his legs up further, wincing as more of the cold liquid gushes into him. “I'm sorry, sir. M-maybe you should punish me for being so insubordinate,” he mumbles, sweating furiously. “I mean, a little stern physical discipline couldn't hurt...”

Gamzee holds the bottle in place a little longer, waiting until the entire contents had been emptied into Equius before pulling the bottle out and tossing it aside. “Beautiful work, my brother.” He notices a drop of Faygo dripping down Equius' ass and he quickly leans down to catch it with his tongue, licking a trail up to the larger troll's entrance to swipe across it. He leans back and licks his lips with a grin. “Now don't you all go letting any of that motherfucking elixir out just yet, got it?”

Equius nods, his face blue with concentration as he keeps his entrance clenched shut. He's slightly disappointed that Gamzee didn't take the hint and give him a good beating, but he lays his head back on the ground in submission as he waits for his next move.

“Motherfucking perfect.” Gamzee reaches out to take Equius' hands and he lays back on the ground, pulling the larger troll down on top of him. Their bulges brush and instantly attempt to tangle together, eliciting a breathy moan from Gamzee. He wraps his arms around the larger troll's neck and leans up close to his ear. “I'm fucking thirsty, man, help me get my motherfucking drink on,” he breathes, then gives a small grind upward.

Equius lets out a high-pitched moan and grinds his hips down furiously as their bulges intertwine. This distraction is enough to break his concentration, and a bit of Faygo dribbles out of his ass and down onto Gamzee. “S-sorry!” he squeaks, his nails digging into the shoulders of the troll beneath him.

Gamzee reaches up to grab a fistful of Equius' hair, he pulls his head back, forcing him to bear his neck, which Gamzee immediately bites down on, his sharp teeth drawing a small amount of blood. “What'd I say, Equibro? Wrong motherfucking place, man,” he murmurs against his flesh, droplets of blue dripping down his chin. “Now quit fucking around and get your ass up here.”

Equius whines in pain and arousal, and he does as he's told, pulling reluctantly away from Gamzee (it takes a few seconds longer than necessary due to his bulge tightening its grip in defiance) and then crawling up awkwardly to position his entrance over Gamzee's mouth. “Y-you're certain about this, sir?” he asks, hesitating.

Gamzee gives a little laugh and just reaches up to grip Equius' thighs, leaning up to give the other troll's entrance a small lick and murmuring a little “s'all good, man” before shoving his tongue inside and swirling it around in slow lazy circles, he can taste the sweet grape flavored miracle on Equius' walls and he moans in anticipation.

Equius takes a deep breath and bites his lip, then slowly begins to unclench his entrance and allow the carbonated beverage to dribble out into Gamzee's mouth. He moans, this is so _filthy_ , but he loves filthy, so he relaxes himself a little more, allowing the grape soda to release in a steady stream. It's a huge relief, and he can't help actively pushing the rest out with a groan.

Gamzee lets out a sort of choked moan as the liquid suddenly enters his mouth, but he quickly recovers and swallows it all down, his grip on Equius' thighs tightening and his bulge writhing with need. “Fuck, man,” he gasps, licking his lips. Some of the purple drink drips down his chin, leaving wet streaks in his makeup, and he leans up to lick the remainder of the Faygo from Equius' entrance.

Equius groans softly as Gamzee's tongue slides across his entrance, and he lingers for a moment before pulling away. “Um, I—I hate to interrupt, but could I...could I go to the bathroom, sir?” The Faygo he chugged earlier is catching up with him, and he'd really rather not have an accident in the middle of all this.

Gamzee frowns and then laughs as Equius' request fully registers. “Oh shit, brother, all that motherfucking miracle finally deciding it's time to abscond the motherfuck out of there?” Gamzee relaxes back on the ground, putting his arms behind his head as a pillow. “I don't think so, Equibro.” He shoots the larger troll a grin before adding “Least not in the motherfucking bathroom.” 

Equius' eyes grow wide behind his broken glasses, and he sits back, shifting slightly every few seconds. “W-where would you like me to urinate, then?” he mumbles, his face tinged blue. He just couldn't say no to Gamzee's orders.

Gamzee lifts his legs, scooting closer to Equius so he could place them up on his shoulders. “How about right the fuck here?” He gives a slow roll upward of his hips, his ass dangerously close to the other troll's bulge, his own bulge writhing around and curling in on itself in need. “That's an order,” he adds with a little growl.

Equius takes a deep breath and nods. He tentatively pushes forward, and his bulge is only too happy to oblige, immediately shoving its tip inside of Gamzee. “Sorry!” he squeaks, mortified. “S-sorry, sir.” He takes it a little slower, allowing his bulge to slide further and further in until he's buried to the hilt inside, and he's starting to soak Gamzee with his sweat.

Gamzee's hands immediately shoot out to grab onto Equius somewhere, anywhere, they find his arms and hold on tight, his claws digging into the other troll's sweat-slick flesh as that large length slides up inside him. “Oh fuck, man,” he gasps, unable to keep his hips from thrusting lightly back against Equius. “Holy motherfucking hell, my brother. Th-this is all motherfucking miracles right here, keep going.”

Equius moans in response and he buries his face in Gamzee's neck, unable to stop himself from thrusting a few times into the slick tightness before releasing his bladder deep inside of him. “Oh, god,” he moans, his whole body shaking with arousal and shame.

Gamzee can't suppress a shaky moan as Equius releases, flooding his insides with piss, and he wraps his arms around the other troll's neck and his legs around his waist. He turns so his lips are just barely brushing against Equius' ear and whispers a breathless little “Fuck me.”

Equius's whole body feels like it's on fire as Gamzee's words tickle his ears, and he nods shakily. “Y-yes.” His hands grip Gamzee's shoulders tightly as he pulls his protesting bulge out to the tip, then slams back inside with a scream, his facade of properness crumbling like so much dust. “ _You're_ the miracle,” he breathes, and that is way mushier than he intended it to come out, but it's not like he really cares at the moment.

Gamzee lets out a gasp as Equius pulls out and a long drawn out moan as he slams in again. “ _Fuck_ , you're too fucking amazing, brother,” he murmurs, reaching out to grip the larger troll's long hair in his fists. “Don't you dare motherfucking go all easy on me either.” He stares into those cracked shades for a moment before deciding they were useless and plucking them from Equius' face, he tosses them aside and catches the other troll's gaze for little more than a second before yanking him down into an especially rough kiss.

Equius hesitates; if he doesn't go easy on Gamzee, he might accidentally kill him. So he returns the kiss with some restraint, wrapping his arms around Gamzee and pulling him close. “I'll do the best I can,” he murmurs as he begins to thrust in and out again. God, he does want to go faster, but his movements are already jarring Gamzee's body quite violently, and he doesn't dare speed up.

Gamzee cries out with each thrust, digging his nails into Equius' back and biting down hard on his lip. “Th-this is fucking perfect, man— _ah!_ —fucking beautiful,” he breathes, grinding himself down onto the larger troll's bulge. He realizes that Equius' lip is now dripping blue onto his face and he manages to gasp out a little apology before leaning up to lick the blood away.

Equius moans against Gamzee's lips and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, running it slowly over Gamzee's sharp teeth as he continues to push in and out. He's been on the verge of cumming ever since they first started, and he wonders if now would be a good time to let loose. He asks Gamzee.

Gamzee can only moan in response and he thrusts back against Equius quickly, his own release fast approaching, made apparent by the large puddle of purple genetic material forming on his stomach. “Motherfucking give it all to me, brother,” he gasps out.

Equius obeys only too enthusiastically, immediately spurting his bright blue load inside Gamzee with a scream. He continues to thrust into the sticky mess, desperate for the troll beneath him to cum. “You're so wonderful, Gamzee,” he gasps, words spilling out of his mouth before he can stop them. “I've been attracted to you for so long; I can't even look at you without sweating _buckets._ ” He puts deliberate emphasis on the filthy word. “Your orders make me so aroused.”

Gamzee wraps his arms around Equius, pulling him close to bury his face in the larger troll's neck as his orgasm finally hits him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, clinging to Equius as wave after wave of purple shoots from his bulge, completely coating both of their stomachs. “Fuck,” he repeats, not letting go of Equius even after he's finished. He stays there a moment, catching his breath, and then he's grinning into the other troll's neck. “We all didn't use a motherfucking bucket,” he laughs. “Don't you feel like a filthy motherfucker now?”

Equius gasps, Gamzee is absolutely right, and he _loves_ it. “I think you make a pretty good bucket,” he grins, letting out a small moan as his bulge slides from Gamzee's ass and brings a good amount of bright blue (and yellow) liquid out with it. He leans down to drag his tongue through the mess on Gamzee's stomach, keeping their gazes locked.

Gamzee draws in a shaky breath as the mess of genetic material and piss practically pours out of him and he shivers as Equius licks up the puddle from his stomach. He quite suddenly sits up, grabbing Equius and pulling him into a kiss, he can taste his own essence on the other troll's lips and he moans in approval. When they finally part, he keeps his gaze locked on Equius, a lazy grin on his face. “You're motherfucking amazing, my brother, a goddamn _miracle_ if I all ever seen one.”

Equius just smiles, almost shyly, and leans forward to press another quick kiss to Gamzee's dark lips. He can't help but laugh when he pulls away, because Gamzee's makeup is smeared all over his face—and Equius', too. “C-can we do this again?” he asks tentatively, wrapping his arms around the smaller troll and pressing his face into his neck.

Gamzee laughs and brings a hand up to play with Equius' hair. “For certain, brother, any time you all need to be getting your thing off, you just come the motherfuck over here.” He opens his mouth to say something else, but winds up closing it again. He's normally forward, but maybe talk of venturing into other (slightly _redder_ ) quadrants should wait until another time, instead he just breathes out a content sigh and continues tangling his fingers in the other troll's hair. “Or if you just all wanna get your motherfucking chill on.”

Equius nods, smiling into Gamzee's neck before he pulls away. “And...and maybe next time we could perform even more depraved sexual acts?” he ventures, his eyes shining hopefully.

Gamzee gives Equius a little grin and ruffles his hair with a laugh. “Whatever the fuck you want, man,” he laughs. “We'll get our motherfucking freak on up in here.” He stands up and stretches with a groan. “Well this motherfucker needs to go get all cleaned up.” He offers a hand to Equius. “I think you could use a little motherfucking cleaning yourself. How 'bout we help each other get our motherfucking clean on?”

Equius takes his hand with a smile and nods. He's always wanted to try shower sex, anyway.


End file.
